


Slice of Life

by GoldenDaydreams



Series: Necromancy!AU [13]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, M/M, Road Trips, Slice of Life, Walks On The Beach, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29185932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenDaydreams/pseuds/GoldenDaydreams
Summary: A little peak into Hank and Noah's road trip.[Major spoilers for Spirits, obviously]
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Upgraded Connor | RK900
Series: Necromancy!AU [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1319477
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Slice of Life

The RV already had a collection of postcards from the towns and cities Noah and Hank had driven through. There were other small personal touches, a couple of pillows, a vase that Noah would fill with whatever wildflowers grew in the area when they went on long walks together. Of course, the vase had to be secured when driving, but it did bring him some happiness to see the bright happy colours. 

Noah lounged in bed, waiting for Hank to return with coffee. Sumo had jumped up with him, keeping him warm in Hank’s absence. Without magic, Sumo didn’t have the aversion to the witch he once had. 

“Soon we’ll go for a w-a-l-k and then we’ll be back on the road,” he said while petting the dog. The trails at the campgrounds were well beaten down. The campground also had the benefit of being more for ‘glamping’ as Hank had called it, more RV, trailers, and cottages, no actual tents, and bathrooms with showers nicer than the ones either had in their respective homes. 

With a coffee in each hand, Hank returned, and sat on the side of the bed. Noah sat up and Hank passed him one of the mugs. They’d been on the road long enough that Hank didn’t even mention the two scoops of hot chocolate he had to add to Noah’s. 

Noah took his coffee with thanks. “I want to get in one more shower before hitting the road again.” 

Hank nodded. “I can’t believe how much money was put into those bathrooms. Makes me think the yellow tile at home is dated.”

“Your bathroom pre-dates my existence,” Noah teased. 

“Hey now, respect your elders,” Hank said with a laugh. 

Noah shuffled closer, settling directly behind Hank. In his ear he whispered, “I’ll show you respect.” 

Hank turned, their noses brushing against one another. “How can you make that sound dirty?”

“It’s a gift.” 

The two finished their coffees, washed the dishes, dried them, and put them away. It was important to keep the small space clean, but also everything had to be in it’s proper place before driving anyway. 

Dressed in joggers, and one of Hank’s sweatshirts, Noah grabbed the leash and immediately Sumo went wild. They were lucky, the weather had been dry and fairly warm for early May. The three of them set off down one of the trails that would ultimately take them to the beach area that also had a diner they could get breakfast at.

Sumo walked along, sniffing everything and having to stop to pee every few minutes. 

Noah picked a few flowers for the vase along the way, mostly asters, and black-eyed susans. He also couldn’t help but pocket a few stones he found on the way. He noticed Hank watching with a small smile. “What?”

“I swear that jar of rocks you have is going to be full before we leave the state. Do they have any use?”

“A couple of them are raw quartz, I mean it depends on what you believe.” Noah shrugged. “I just like them.” 

“You’re like a dragon with a little rock horde.” 

“Hmm.” Noah thought of a little dragon on top of a mason jar full of colourful stones. An idea to draw later. What colour would the dragon be? Blue? Something bold, jewel toned, maybe hints of yellow on the scales reflecting the light. He had some gold paint somewhere… 

The trail led them out of the woods, and down to the beach. The waves gently lapped at the deserted shoreline. It was still too cold for the campgrounds to have an abundance of visitors, and far too cold for many to brave the waters. 

Sumo pulled a bit on his leash upon spotting a seagull walking along the sand. He let out a loud bark, and Hank released the leash. The dog ran toward the bird only for it to take flight long before Sumo could get close. Still, the dog looked quite proud, and returned when Noah called him. 

They followed their noses to the diner. The breakfast menu was small, but the food was delicious. The patio ensured they kept Sumo close, and he mooched bits of bacon from Noah with pleading eyes. 

“You’re teaching him bad habits,” Hank said, pointing a bacon strip at Noah.

“You would deny him bacon, Hank? You monster,” Noah replied dryly, trying and failing to keep a straight face. 

  
°°°

The long days on the road had lost some of their allure. To make up some time, they did a bit of highway driving. Cars and cars for hours. Most of the time was spent in musical discussion, taking turns picking songs. 

When the sun hung low on the horizon, they found a free place to park the RV for the night. Nothing special, but it did have a park nearby. 

“I think I’m going to stay here,” Noah said, sitting at the little dining table, that he used more for painting than they did for meals. Hank paused in tying his shoes, getting ready to take Sumo for his last walk of the night. “I should call my brothers, and you gave me an idea of something to paint this morning, and I want to get it down on paper.” 

“Alright.” Hank leaned down to kiss him in parting. “We’ll probably be back in about an hour. Want me to pick up anything while I’m out?” 

“We’re running low on hot chocolate.” 

“I doubt I’ll find that at one of the convenience stores, but I’ll check.” 

“Thanks.” 

A quiet settled in when they left that Noah hadn’t grown comfortable with. No longer could he see or hear the dead.

He made sure the drapes were closed before he pulled his shirt up a little. The sigil carved into his chest kept his magic caged, so out of reach that he couldn’t sense it. It had healed well, all things considered. Thin, slightly raised pink lines. He smoothed his shirt back down. It still made him uncomfortable to look at. 

It had been necessary. It had saved his life, and protected those around him. It had put him into complete control for the first time in his life. 

It also cut off his magical senses and he hadn’t yet settled into life without them. Hank helped. So did Sumo. So did the entire road trip, seeing the world for the first time, even if it was such a small part. 

But for the first time in his life, he was without his brothers. 

He missed Rhys and Connor every bit as much as his missing senses, like without them, he wasn’t whole. 

He dialled Rhys, who answered on the third ring, sounding exhausted. “Did I wake you?” Noah asked. 

“No, Chloe just has the most boring movie on—” Noah heard Chloe’s protest in the background. “One minute—”

“Is that Noah?” he heard Chloe ask, followed by Rhys’s muffled affirmative. “Tell him I say hi.”

“Chloe says hi,” Rhys said, and then there were others, Josh, Kara, Simon—

A coven he’d hurt, but one that still loved and accepted him. He missed them dearly, but did appreciate the time apart. 

“So, where are you now?” Rhys asked. 

“Connecticut,” Noah replied. 

“Still enjoying yourself?” 

“I am. The highway drives are pretty boring, but it’s certainly better than meandering through some of the states. We wouldn’t get anywhere fast. I’m still able to work a bit at nights, which is nice. I got a contract to do some illustrations for a new children’s book.” 

“Congrats!” 

“Thanks. How have things been there?”

“The coven itself is good. Started renovations on the house. We knew we’d need to expand and everything, and it’s going to be great, but the noise and the dust is unbelievable. Chloe’s been going out with Elijah more frequently, they’re pretty serious. Alice has been getting better control over her abilities, I think Con likes being able to teach her. He’s far more patient than Amanda ever was.” 

At the mention of their former house mother, Noah was hit with conflicting feelings. He knew he shouldn’t long for her approval and care, but he did. He also knew he’d never get it. Now that his magic had been locked away for good, he was utterly worthless to her. 

Maybe that was why he couldn’t settle with the markings on his chest, his magic had given him worth, now without it—

But he did have value. He had value to Hank, to his twin brothers, to the friends he’d made in the coven, and to Gavin who’d soon join it. 

“Speak of the devil and he arrives,” Rhys said. “I’m putting you on speaker.” 

“Hey, Connor.” 

“Good to hear from you,” Connor said. 

“How’s wedding planning?”

“Good.” Noah could hear the smile in his brother’s voice. “We did a wine tasting a few days ago—”

Rhys cut in, “they came home fucking tanked.

“We were not tanked.”

“You had to take a cab home.”

“That was the responsible decision after drinking!”

“You two danced in the kitchen!”

“It’s practice for our first dance.”

“Gavin tripped over one of the stools, taking you down with him, and you both just laid there giggling for the next ten minutes. Are you saying you did that completely sober?”

“I didn’t say I was sober, I just said I wasn’t tanked, don’t exaggerate—”

Oddly, the argument between the twins made him horribly homesick. Nothing would come of this fight (if it could even be called that,) the twins always bickered about stupid things. They seemed to enjoy getting under each others skin, and making minor inconveniences in the others life. Noah could relate, he was every bit the same level of shit-disturber that either of his brothers could claim. At the end of the day, they always had each other’s back and none of them ever doubted that. 

They talked for a while longer. Rhys spoke little of his job, but did complain about his boss. Connor spoke a bit about the council not being happy with him—

“It’ll be fine, I’ll handle it,” Connor said. Noah knew it was about him, about the sigil from an old grimoire that had been carved into his chest. The first nines saved. It could help others, maybe. Noah tucked his hand under the bottom of his shirt, felt the bottom part of the circular mark. 

“Well, I have work in the morning,” Rhys said. 

“Okay, I’ll talk to you both soon,” Noah replied. 

They said their goodbyes, and once again the RV felt empty. He wouldn’t let it get to him, he put on some music to chase out the silence. From the drawer under his seat, he pulled out pencils, water colours, some gold acrylic, and a collection of black ink pens of various thickness. 

He had the dragon sketched out on watercolour paper by the time Hank returned with Sumo, and a bag. He shut and locked the door, unclipped Sumo, and with some flair, pulled free a can of hot chocolate. 

Noah couldn’t feel magic anymore, but something new had moved into that vacant cavity in his chest. This love a magic all it’s own.


End file.
